


Apple Pie

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Dean gets home from a hunt and is greeted by two of his favorite things: The Reader and pie.





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Scent Kink
> 
> This was probably the hardest square to write because I wasn’t sure what scent kink was and google was not overly helpful. So this is what I came up with… hope you like it!

As soon as Dean got home, he pulled Y/N into his arms. There had been a moment during this last hunt that he had been afraid that he would never see her again. He and Sam had had everything under control when another hunter had rolled into town and been the opposite of discrete. He was reckless and had almost gotten himself along with Dean and Sam killed.

All three had made it out, though, and Dean had practically shoved Sam into the Impala to get home to Y/N.

Now that she was in his arms he felt like he could finally relax. He inhaled deeply, letting the tension drain from his body. Something about Y/N just always felt like home but, right now, that was particularly true. She smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg with the underlying scent that was all her own. Dean’s lips found the skin of her neck and he breathed her in as he kissed her. 

Y/N moved her head so that he had better access and brought a hand up to run through his hair. 

Sam cleared his throat behind them but Dean persisted, undeterred, even when Sam had to shove past them because Dean had barely stepped off the bunker’s stairs before pulling her in.

Dean picked Y/N up, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom and she giggled.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked. “You’re insatiable! Not that I’m complaining.”

Dean tossed her onto the bed, quickly climbing on after, his lips trailing hot kisses across every bit of exposed skin he could find. “You smell like pie,” he mumbled into her neck and she laughed again.

Y/N pulled Dean’s head up to look him in the eye. “When you texted that you’d be home today, I might have started baking,” she told him. “I’ve missed you.” She pulled him in for a kiss.

They stayed together like that for a few minutes, kissing and breathing each other in, both glad to be reunited. Dean’s hands began to wander and he slowly worked open the flannel she was wearing. It was one of his and he loved seeing it on Y/N but he’d rather see it off of her. He kissed his way down her chest as he unbuttoned the shirt and, somehow, the scent of apple pie was even stronger here.

Dean groaned into her skin as he continued working his way down her body, dipping his tongue in her bellybutton as he undid the button on her pants. He pulled them and her underwear off of her in one smooth motion and settled in between her legs. Dean licked and lightly bit at her inner thighs, groaning at the smell of apple pie mingling with the scent of her arousal. “Fuck… How do you smell like pie even down here?” he murmured.

“I had a feeling what might happen when you got home,” Y/N shared, a blush coloring her cheeks and drifting down her chest, “so I rubbed a little bit of the spices into my skin. Just my chest and my thighs but, yeah…”

Dean groaned again at that admission and then dove between Y/N’s thighs. He knew just how to tease her, exactly what to do to get her to moan and writhe, and how to make her scream. He practically devoured her sex as he brought Y/N to multiple orgasms, one for every night he had been away. 

As Dean worked, the scent of sex filled their room accented by the amazing smell of the spices that Y/N had worked into her skin, which were being amplified by her body heat. Dean’s cock hadn’t even been touched but he still felt like he was in heaven with the taste of Y/N on his tongue and the scents of sex and pie hanging in the air.


End file.
